Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 October 2015
10:49 oh well 10:49 I thought I might you find you here LWB.... 10:55 back 10:55 lappy got low battery 10:55 and ded again 11:00 Sup 11:01 Supback 11:01 Let me guess, Candy Crush Wiki chat? 11:02 The answer is not now. 11:02 I will now eat dinner. 11:03 Yay, chatters are here! 11:04 Hi 11:05 Yo to both 11:10 Berry Busters are a group of overpowered berries 11:10 Winter Melon, 11:10 Jack O' Lantern, 11:10 Grapeshot, 11:10 Strawburst, 11:11 Cherry Bomb, 11:11 and Electric Blueberry 11:11 a 11:11 all are solid coloured berries 11:11 ideaaaa 11:11 pvz jelly beans 11:11 STRAWBURST JAMMY BEAN 11:15 Is that the code to the safe? 11:16 87345962327256335!!! 11:17 837567437637!! >:( 11:18 ?? 11:18 I'm going to have to South Parkify some MLP characters for the sake of a joke 11:18 874567564? 11:20 NUMBERS 11:20 2873764!! (translation: I'm using numbers to talk) 11:21 BHGCGFD 11:22 22947?? 11:22 (translation: what language is that) 11:22 756375734810..... 11:23 I'm bored 11:24 9747... 11:24 11:24 3837!!! 11:25 955787.... (bloomerang) --> (taco) 11:26 73653 :( .... 4437!!! (bowlingbulb) + (snowpea) = (taco) (bacon) 11:27 8747437! (no) 11:27 82273!!! (crazydave) : wabby wabbo pa lodb eoa 11:28 (crazydave) : (spikerock) wabby wabb wabby wabo (taco) 11:29 (penny) : beep boop beep boop beep boop (sporeshroom) 11:30 (crazydave) : wabby wabbo!!! (sporeshroom) (sporeshroom) = XD 11:31 (zomboss) : wuraya mwuhahahaha!! (gargantuar) (piratecaptain) (jetpack) 11:33 (zomboss) : hahahaha (discotron3000) (discotroon3000) (blockhead) 11:33 BRB, dinner 11:34 (zomboss) will take over this lawn 11:34 (citron) (fumeshroom) (threepeater) : (no) ! 11:34 hi 11:37 Back 11:38 Me too, from dinner, 11:39 Mee too 11:39 *Me 11:40 Supback 11:40 Reload.... 11:41 bT/b 11:41 Strange... 11:41 kay 11:41 K 11:41 It should be fixed now but there's still some issues. 11:42 Nate and Patrice from the PvZ comics remind me of Ben and Gwen from Ben 10 11:42 Pretty much. 11:43 Oh yeah, and Crazy Dave reminds me of their grandpa 11:43 Ben can turn into different kinds of aliens while the plants' original enemies were aliens. Whatta coincidence 11:43 Grandpa Max? 11:44 Eh, Crazy Dave is not like Grandpa Max. 11:44 Sup Ghost Pepper 11:44 Hi 11:45 Yo Bob 11:47 Random Question: Describe yourself as an object and it must be a non-living thing. 11:49 Pencil because I'm not perfect 11:50 A simple clay figure of a boy because I'm a simple boy 11:51 Describe myself as an object that is non living 11:52 mmm 11:52 Rubik's cube 11:52 Reason? 11:52 because no one but me can figure me out 11:52 >:D 11:53 lawl 11:53 they spend a little bit time trying 11:53 but then get frustrated and quit 11:53 >:D 11:53 also I'm always in motion, speedy, nerdy 11:53 ergo I am the manifestation of a rubik's cube 11:53 Maybe you just disassemble then reassemble the rubik's cube >:D 11:54 lel 11:54 That's how I can get all colors >:D 11:56 Literally. 11:57 Good answer. 11:58 So what you are saing 11:58 is that if you brought me to a lab 11:58 and scientists took me apart and then reassembled me 11:58 that they would learn about my inner workings 11:58 as well as put me back together good as new? >:D 11:59 Never really thought about that >:D 12:00 fake answer: halo 1 pistol 12:00 cuz I always get da headshots 12:00 am OP as heck at everything 12:01 oooh hey 12:01 and rek everyone 12:01 Imma still here 12:01 that's suprising 12:02 o snap 12:02 Ello 12:03 Sup 12:03 What if we didnt wear clothes 12:03 but our clothes wore us? 12:08 That would be weireder. 12:08 *weirder 12:11 Supback 12:11 Hi 12:12 Finally halloween is here 12:12 Dammit 12:12 Welp better preaper my self for the profile pic 12:12 Chat lag 12:12 Wtf 12:12 Howdy! 12:13 Hi 12:13 (zombot sphinx-inator) PROTIP: To defeat the Zombot Sphinx-inator, shoot at it until it dies. (zombot sphinx-inator) 12:13 K 12:13 Supback 12:13 Or just shock it to death 12:13 @IMCR8Z 12:13 Attack it's weak point for massive damage. 12:13 Protip: Power Ups can turn the tide of battle 12:13 REally is halloween here? 12:14 Yo 12:14 Well are you being assaulted by kids asking for candy? 12:14 (zombie) PROTIP: Zombies will kill you to death. (zombie) 12:14 Really protip: people die when they are killed 12:14 So don't get killed 12:15 Sup 12:15 I wish but i live in diffrent country 12:15 K 12:16 There is still war in the new world discussion thread 12:16 Some dude is complaining about people not 'playing the game as it's meant to be played' 12:16 Meaning that people don't play like he does 12:17 Fappy bird is crazy 12:17 @Insert: How is that guy playing? 12:18 Well he insults good plant combos 12:18 Flappy* 12:18 (wat) 12:18 i get to pillar 7-10 12:18 Like tile turnip power lily 12:18 If its djzombi 12:19 and spring bean blover 12:19 And you don't mess with my otp dammiy. 12:19 Dammit 12:19 * SnappyDragon grabs popcorn 12:19 @Insert: Please tell me he disapproves of (spring bean) + (blover) 12:19 Yeep. 12:19 Ik 12:20 Well, that's one good thing he's done. 12:20 And he also hates pf apparently 12:20 Yep 12:20 He hates (mczomb) 12:20 Kill him 12:20 No 12:21 There is no such thing as the 'one true way' to play a game 12:21 Yea 12:21 unless its dora the explorer games 12:21 dora knows 12:23 Who else? 12:26 Next time I will ship cherry bomb and grapeshot 12:27 Ded 12:27 Ok 12:27 Hmm I almost reached 1000 edits 12:28 Back 12:28 Honestly I only really celebrate when I hit 1k ms edits 12:29 And only 1 week more until I get my laptop 12:30 You can survive that. 12:30 back 12:32 Nao wat? 12:33 We need girls for a better chat 12:33 face 12:34 5 days until my country's wymyn day 12:34 At least Pepsicola45 is here. 12:34 But still... 12:34 She is too busy for anything 12:35 I prefer her rambling about life than afking. 12:35 @Insert: "We need girls for a better chat" 12:35 12:35 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:35 Yeah 12:35 Also, Supback 12:35 HBi 12:35 Hi 12:36 (imp) had a massive wiener in Summer Nights parties ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:37 Random Question Repeat: Describe yourself as an object and it must be a non-living thing. 12:37 Hi 12:37 What about Pop Zomboss 12:37 I met hot giels this one is (glitterzombie) is hotter 12:37 (imp) Is thug life 12:37 Nah, Pop Zomboss is hotter. :P 12:37 Cat fight 12:37 @Insert: You mean Zomboss has a big wiener? Then how does he hide it under that dress? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:38 (Cattail) 12:38 'Hey I heard you gals are having a cat fight' 12:39 Yep 12:39 (glitterzombie) vs zomboss pop vs bkini 12:40 (glitterzombie) vs (weaselhoarder) vs (parasolzombie) 12:42 GLitter zombie smacks the girls with roller skate 12:42 Weasel Hoarder's weasel tries to eat Glitter Zombie 12:42 Excavatar gave parasol a shovel 12:44 hi 12:44 Supoback 12:44 *Supback 12:45 Hi 12:47 Test 12:48 I am just waiting to get a fish. 12:49 k 12:49 WintahMheklon would make a great tasty fish 12:50 (Pinata) 12:50 Howdy again! 12:53 :O 12:53 hi 12:54 Hi AWB and SIMCR8Z 12:54 I was Rd Manebog from FB 12:54 My dad grounded me 12:54 even sad news? 12:55 The laptop needs to be reformatted so my two projects is now cancelled. 12:55 Idk about your FB account. 12:55 Yes i was Rd Manebog 12:55 How am i the only one that got this and posted it. "Sweet Dreams (Are made of Zombie.) is a reference to Sweet Dreams (Are made of this.) by Eurythmics." 12:55 it was just linked. 12:55 to wikia. 12:56 and since the laptop was reformatted, the project is cancelled 12:56 agh why the chat is dying overtime? 12:57 Nao wat? 12:57 Well, most users are busy. 12:58 Always with IMCR8Z trying to change the conversation 12:58 The laptop was reformatted 12:58 So, the future mod is cancelled. 12:59 So... r.i.p. 01:00 Yes 01:00 May I add flowers to that? 01:00 yes ;-; 01:02 what... 01:02 Hi 01:02 User blog:Legenddemonicderpknight/Ask breakdancer zombie 01:02 hi 01:03 (sunflower) 01:03 (crazy dave) 01:04 Man when i was 5 01:04 Or 4 01:04 I had dream of a statue wich alive and kills people 01:05 :o 01:05 thats scary 01:05 In the fourth day 01:06 The statue was going to kill i runned down i was about to fall 01:06 I was holding harder 01:06 One day i dreamed about DanTDM (this is offtopic) 01:07 Back 01:07 Continue 01:07 on Minecon PH 01:07 I was freaking out and Dan posted it on his instagram. 01:08 with the desc: With a random herobrine 01:10 gtg 01:10 bye 01:11 gtg 01:11 :O 01:11 byo 01:11 GTG 01:16 :O :O 01:19 (tangle kelp) (bikini zombie) I've seen enough Hentai to know where this is goin. 01:19 *going 01:21 Sup 01:23 Dead... 01:23 Howdy! 01:24 New plant found in files by ginta gaming 01:24 Bubbleberry 01:25 Stop spoiling. 01:25 its a plant called musk strawberry in real life 01:25 it blows sap bubbles which slow down zombes and do a teensy bit of dmg after the bubble bursts 01:26 Sounds fake... 01:26 (troll) its fake (troll) Its my OC 01:26 Wat if someone soak bubb 01:26 hey 01:27 I know how to make the best gum ever 01:27 acquaire gum base 01:27 mix it with mint 01:27 keeps pulling it in a taffy puller 01:28 cut into small pieces 01:28 on other hand, take a tank with sugar concentrate + bubbleberry juice and soak the small pieces in it 01:28 use a meat tenderizer tool so that the flavour is absorbed 01:29 after more taffy pulling 01:29 cut gum in small pieces and ship them to stores 01:31 I'd hate to start a war, but this is me when people say Gravity Falls is good: http://i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/027/832/c46.gif 01:33 :O 01:36 greetings 01:36 Hi 01:36 GTG 01:36 Bye 01:36 Is there any chance anyone here uses adobe flash? 01:36 For what? 01:37 I'm trying to complete the final project. But I have a slight problem. I can't apply Actions to objects 01:37 Hi 01:37 Hi 01:37 hi there 01:38 @PnFforever Sorry, I wouldn't know anything then. 01:38 Unfortunately, no, I don't use Adobe Flash. 01:38 I see. Thanks anyway 01:39 I had to halt the production of the other game to complete my final projects. So I better finish them in a mach speed 01:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPiEr_gbl70 01:41 anyways, when is the soft-release for the new update? 01:41 I believe it's today. 01:42 hi PK o/ 01:42 helo! :) 01:42 (Pea) 01:42 Aw Man! 01:42 Hi 01:43 Hi, guys 01:43 I'm SO excited about FNAF World next year! :D 01:43 Me2 01:43 O hi 01:43 :) 01:43 Butt 01:43 Pokemon go is better 01:43 (yes defence) 01:43 I bet the demo will come this year though. 01:44 BTW... Since everyone are every mad about that instead of FNAF 5 01:44 If not the demo, the trailer definitely. 01:44 Wats inside fnaf 4 box!! 01:44 I hope there's a clue fr getting easter keys 01:44 If there were FNaF5, it would draw more haters 01:44 Didnt fnaf end so fast 01:44 It just came last year and manipulated everyone 01:44 FNaF World is a kiddy spin-off which I am looking forward to 01:44 it ended so quick lawl 01:45 Me too! 01:45 me2 01:45 i never played fnaf games 01:45 2scary4me 01:45 It ended so fast, because these are short games, after all. 01:45 Also, have anyone noticed the music in Scottgames? 01:45 Yes. 01:45 Halloween update for fnaf is coming 01:45 fnaf 4 01:46 It's nice so far, but the battle theme... eh, I don't really find it fitting. 01:47 Sounds more like the title screen theme. 01:48 Pokemon go seems quite cool 01:48 it would be so great if I took my phone on field trips from school just to catch a few new pokemon 01:49 Hey guys 01:49 i wish i knew cycling 01:49 i cant go biking and finding a poke 01:49 Can I have request to you? 01:49 Wat now 01:49 Yes 01:49 Yes. 01:50 Wat now came late cuz my internet is slow 01:50 Can you guys make your own PvZ Fanfics? 01:50 Wat 01:50 SO?? 01:50 pokeplant and club plant and plant jam and plantropica confirmed 01:50 I don't make fanfics in general, but is it for some special occasion? 01:50 nvm 01:51 Octo and Wizards are MLG and the plants need to git gud to defeat theme 01:51 *them 01:51 Im starting my work on berry busters fan fic 01:51 im writing a story 01:51 Octo and Wizard are MLG pro. But Ghost Pepper is Faze pro. 01:51 YES, @Xenons 01:51 What is it then? 01:51 Well... 01:52 For Halloween... 01:52 Where can i share my stories 01:52 hmmm... Wattpad? 01:52 I'm bored at PvZ Fan Fiction wiki 01:52 No one is active there.... 01:52 war about berry busters vs halloween squad 01:52 If I have the time and will, I'll probably do something. 01:53 But I'm quite busy right now. 01:53 Sure! :) 01:53 Hi Retro. 01:53 i am busy with my project. They've already went past the deadline 01:54 Ok! PnFF 01:54 Hope you get it done ASAP. 01:55 Also, I wonder what role will WGF have in FNAF World. There's gotta be a reason why he wasn't included. 01:55 in the teaser. 01:56 what's WGF? 01:56 Withered Golden Freddy 01:57 Oh... 02:00 Pinkgirl234 is not here 02:00 Sigh 02:00 I don't know where now 02:00 Yo, Repeater. 02:01 hi there repeater 02:01 o/ 02:01 Hi 02:02 My computer was crashing 02:02 Hi Legend. 02:02 I am intrigued by JoL 02:02 User blog:Legenddemonicderpknight/Ask breakdancer zombie To make my blog alive 02:03 While his range is shorter than Fire Gourd, the attack rate seems pretty descent. I guess it works with defensive plants. I wonder if anyone ever uses Wallnuts or Tall-nuts? 02:05 I've barely even used these two once Infi-nut arrived. 02:06 I suppose. Infi-nut is a useful plant for something that's worth 75 sun. Especially for Gargs in GH 02:06 I use char guard 02:06 To get punk zombie away from my plants 02:07 I'd say (Infi-nut) and (Chard Guard) are equally good. 02:08 Winter Melons provides infinite rekt-ing for the the zombies in NMT except for the Gargs 02:08 But getting it is the hard part 02:08 It took me literally about 50 levels to finally get WM 02:09 (chardguard) vs (punkzombie) 02:10 (magnetshroom) and (chardguard) vs (punkzombie) 2015 10 15